scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Wrath of the Krampus
| nextepisode= }} Wrath of the Krampus is the thirteenth episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, and the thirty-ninth overall. Premise The juvenile delinquents of Crystal Cove are being attacked by a creature calling itself "Krampus," leaving their hair snow-white with fear. Synopsis A young boy who is disrupting the neighborhood with his ghetto blaster and being rude to his elders is left in shock with white hair after an attack by a monster calling itself the Krampus. Fred tells Brad and Judy he trusts them and shows them the case he keeps the pieces of the Planispheric Disk in. Velma talks to the gang about Nibiru then they visit the Mayor and Sheriff at a video arcade where the Mayor talks to the gang about Krampus. The Enigma Engine rolls up and Mr. E and his gang get out to look for the disk pieces in the Mystery Machine. Brad and Judy try to steal the case from the Mystery Machine, but have to give up when they see that Fred has it protected with a laser grid. Velma talks about the Krampus legend while Fred looks around and realizes a robot costume is missing. Pericles is spying on them and decides that Krampus will help them steal the Disk from the kids. Fred suggest they go to talk to the "Baddest" kid in town and visit Mary Anne Gleardon in prison. The Krampus attacks the prison and takes Mary Anne after she tries to smash him in the face with her barbell. Krampus drags Mary to an old doll factory. After they go inside after the Krampus, Mr. E arrives and has Brad and Judy try to steal the disk again. The gang catches Krampus and as soon as they go outside they see the Enigma Engine drive off. Mr. E goes back to his lair with the disk pieces and finds that HIS pieces were gone. In their places was a DVD from Mystery Inc.. He plays the video on the disc, Mystery, Inc. reveals how they enlisted the help of Mary-Anne to help distract Mr. E., Jason Wyatt who controlled Krampus remotely, and came up with the chemicals Krampus used to give people long white hair. Also, Hot Dog Water snuck in to steal Mr. E's disk pieces while Fred bugged Brad and Judy to get the code to the Vault. Also entrusted to the gang's plan is Fred's fake father, former Mayor Jones. Fred tells Brad and Judy he's not coming home for dinner. The video finishes as Scooby says they're taking Nova with them which leaves the old Mystery, Inc. gang shocked. After the gang reassembles the disk, the eyes of the crystal coffin glow and it mutters "Nibiru" before it laughs in malevolence. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated ** Fred Jones, Jr. ** Velma Dinkley ** Daphne Blake ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers Supporting characters: * Sheriff Bronson Stone * Mayor Janet Nettles * Mary Anne Gleardan Villains: * Krampus * Old Mystery Incorporated ** Brad Chiles ** Judy Reeves ** Mr. E * Professor Pericles * Charlie the Haunted Robot * Evil Entity Other characters: * Punk kid * Disturbed neighbor 1 * Disturbed neighbor 2 * Disturbed neighbor 3 * Disturbed neighbor 4 * Old lady * Old lady's dog * Zecharia Sitchin * Crystal Cove citizen (Pebbles Flintstone lookalike) * Santa Claus * Johann Scholenheiger * Miner 49er * Rat * Grandma Moonbeam * Alice May * Dan Fluunk * Deputy Bucky * Ernesto * Sheila Altoonian * Bud Shelton * Greta Gator * Grady Gator * Professor Emmanuel Raffalo * Fred Jones, Sr. * Willard * Guard 2 * Officer Johnson * Butch Firbanks * Baylor Hotner * Curator Vronsky * Jax Minner * Deer * Jason Wyatt * Mrs. Wyatt * * Nova Locations * United States ** Crystal Cove *** Jones mansion **** Fred's bedroom *** Mr. E's lair **** The vault *** Crystal Cove Arcade Coven and Demon Roller Disco *** Crystal Cove Spook Museum **** Broken Spine *** Prison **** Cafeteria *** Superior Dolls *** Old Haunted Orphanage * Germany * Austria Objects * Boombox * Trash cans * Pieces of the Planispheric Disk * Planispheric Disk briefcase * Handcuffs * Judy Reeves's cellphone * Mr. E's cellphone * Velma's laptop * Home of the Hastily Demised * Prance Prance Evilution * Corn dog * Cupcake * Cookie * Sandwiches * Cobbler * Spoons * Broken doll heads * Krampus mask * Hotdog Water's stealth suit Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * The Enigma Machine Suspects * None Culprits Cast Continuity * Plynk, the webpage Velma uses to search for Nibiru, was the host of the chat room used by Ethan in . * The following convicts reappear: ** Professor Emmanuel Raffalo from . ** Greta and Grady Gator from . ** Bud Shelton from . ** Mary Anne Gleardan from . ** Alice May from and . ** Jax Minner from . ** Sheila Altoonian from . ** Grandma Moonbeam from . ** Deputy Bucky from . ** Ernesto from . ** Ex-Mayor Fred Jones, Sr. from . ** Curator Vronsky from . ** Baylor Hotner from ** Butch Firbanks from ** Dan Fluunk from . * Jason Wyatt's mother was sent to prison for operating the Fright Hound in . * 's stealth suit came from working for Mr. E in The House of the Nightmare Witch. * The gang finally put together the six pieces of the Planispheric Disk, which they started collecting since . Notes/trivia * This episode is notable for its number of cameo appearances by the young Mystery Inc.'s past adversaries in addition to some of them actually assisting them in their scheme, most notably Fred Sr. * Lewis Black returns to voice Mr. E after Jeff Bennett temporarily took his place in the previous episode. * Mr. E's Enigma Machine was the original Mystery Incorporated's Mystery Machine. * This episode's title typically involved Krampus when creating a title for dubs in other languages. However, the Italian title did not mention Krampus, but instead, gave a clue to the end of the episode, which most languages, including English, did not have: "Il Mostro Robot", or "The Robot Monster" in English, suggested Krampus was not a person in a costume, but was rather a robot being externally controlled. * Nova joins the gang because she's "too good" for Brad and Judy. * Carlos Alazraqui replaces John DiMaggio as the voice of Grady Gator, who's credited as "Prisoner #1." * The voice of Fred Jones, Sr. is uncredited. * This episode was included in Cartoon Network's Scooby-Doo! Back to School Marathon (August 10-11, 2013). Cultural references * Velma "googled" what Nibiru is (despite not actually using Google). * Prance Prance Evilution is a parody of Dance Dance Revolution. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * The green and blue paint job on the back doors of the Mystery Machine are switched when Shaggy and Velma get off it at the Crystal Cove Arcade Coven and Demon Roller Disco. Inconsistences/oddities and/or continuity errors/goofs * Mr. E refers to his van as the "Enigma Machine," despite "Enigma Engine" being clearly printed on its side. * None of the convicts in the cafeteria have a problem with seeing Shaggy and Scooby, despite them sending the former to jail (although Grady Gator's reaction seems to suggest he thinks they've been sent to jail as well, apparently taking away all his anger at them). * The voice credits refer the Evil Entity as "Nibiru", which is actually just the event in which the former is able to be released from its prison. * Although the voice cast credits hyphenates Mary Anne, the paper with her name on it does not. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season Two, Part 1 - Danger in the Deep DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 13, 2012. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Complete Season 2 DVD set released by Warner Home Video by Warner Home Video on October 7, 2014. * Scooby-Doo! Mystères associés: L'intégrale de la saison 2 (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The entirety of season 2) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on September 10, 2013. Quotes External links * TBA | series= Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season 2 | after= }} }} Category:Cases that feature gang members as the culprits Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 episodes